The present invention relates to a method for packing cigarettes so as to retain the quality of cigarettes even after a package for the cigarettes is opened.
With conventional packing of cigarettes, as shown in FIG. 1 a predetermined number of cigarettes 1 are wrapped with a sheet of inner packing paper 2 for water- and humidity-proofness and with a sheet of outer paper 3 for correct information on the packed cigarettes 1 and for enhancement of their commercial value. Further, the outer packing paper 3 is wrapped with a transparent sheet of packing paper 4.
When a package of cigarettes packed in the above-described conventional packing manner is opened, an opening is defined through the packaging sheets 2, 3 and 4 on the side of tips 1a of the cigarettes 1 so that the interior of the package is communicated with the surrounding atmosphere. As a result, aroma inherent to the packed cigarettes tends to be lost; cigarettes dust particles are scattered to surrounding atmosphere; and the package is deformed.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to prevent escaping of aroma of cigarettes, scattering of tobacco leaf dust particles and distortion of the package after it has been opened, thereby retaining the original quality of cigarettes as long as possible.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.